Talk:Ikishoten
'Ikishoten and Store TP ' *I think Ikishoten's TP bonus is added before calculating StoreTP. So, with Level 1 Ikishoten with 46 StoreTp, you get extra 4.3 tp. (3 + 3 x .46). With level 4 Ikishoten with 46 StoreTP, you get 17.5 tp bonus, meaning, with 450 GK, you gain 34.3 total TP from 1 Zanshin hit. (11.5+12)+(11.5+12)*0.46 --AstralDream ~August 24, 2009 (this is wrong) *For an ikishoten build to work without gimping dmg by wearing tons of store tp gear during ws. I've found 14 store tp during melee and 10 store tp during ws is the optimal set to achieve a 5 hit on occasion when zanshin procs. That much store tp with merits gives 17.1% tp per hit in melee gear and 16.6% in ws gear, this only accounts for it to proc once during melee and you have to be quick on gear swaps to maintain the build. Ikishoten adds 15.0 tp to w/e your base tp gain is with max merits, in this case you'd gain 32.1% tp from a sucessful zanshin hit. This is with the hagun, base delay of 450 with 20% haste (6 hit build), after first ws it takes 5 hits to hit 102.1% tp and with zanshin activating once it take 4 hits after first ws for 100% tp. Habiki *I am pretty sure it is not just 3 tp. At each lvl, 3 bonus tp is added to pre-store tp calculation. At lvl 4 Ikishoten, standard 6-hit build (+11 store tp for both tp/ws) with 450 GK can achieve 5-hit if 1 zanshin kicks in; based on my experience a year ago.--AstralDream - May 7, 2010 *You may have been hit to reach the occasional 5 hit because at 11 store tp full time your only getting 16.7 tp a hit since each store tp from gear adds only .1 to tp per hit, since this is based off your experiance a yr ago it may have changed even but how it reads in the merits is excatly what it adds 3 per merit total of 15. For 12 like in your situation a year ago with 4 merits you would need 17.6 tp full time to acheive a 5 hit when zanhsining once, with 11 store tp full time (16.7tp) you would have actually had to be hit twice to reach a 5 hit, how did you do your testing were you sub nin? Habiki - June 4, 2010 *Confirmed it today with nin sub and carefully checking for enemy's hit. Used Hagun with 11 store tp from gear for both TP and WS. Achieved 5 hit (WS + 4 hits) whenever zanshin occured in the first 4 hits after WS. I used chat log to see how many attacks I did after WS to get 100 tp. When zanshin occured in the 5th hit after WS, I had 117 tp. So unless it didn't register in chat log for some reasons, I am very sure. I don't know if it's still true for other weapon types since I never tested with polearm. --AstralDream - June 6, 2010 *Tested it again with tp per hit. Level 4 ikisohten, full store tp merit, Nin sub not to get hit, :First test: Blind potion, hagun, 11 stp + full stp merit = 46 stp. I got 16 tp from first hit (16.7). Then zanshin occured on second hit and I had 51 tp after second hit. It is only possible if 12 tp from ikishoten is added to base tp. Calculation: 16.7 (from 1st hit) + (11.5 base + 12 from ikishoten) + (11.5 + 12) * 0.46 = 51. :Second test: Blind potion, hagun, naked = 35 store tp from merit. I got zanshin in first hit and my tp got to 31 from 0. Calculation: (11.5 base + 12 from ikishoten) + (11.5+12) * 0.35 = 31.7. :If the weapon has higher delay and give more than 12 base tp (and less than 15 base tp), you will need lvl 5 ikishoten (15 tp) to skip 1 hit because lvl 4 only give 12 tp, (which is good enough for 450 delay weapons which give 11.5 base tp). --AstralDream - June 6, 2010 'Equipment for Ikishoten? ' *The equipment on this page all enhances Zanshin, not this triat. It should be removed. --Jericho 09:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC)